Rahasia Ciel!
by Green Walker
Summary: Ciel aneh belakangan ini. First fic in Black Butler.  moga ga ada yang mirip ficnya, amin  XD


Salam kenal semua penghuni fandom Kuroshitsuji. Saya new author di fandom ini, jadi ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Ga maksa review kok, di baca aja saya udah merasa dihargai telah membuat fanfic ini. Apalagi yang bersedia meluangkan waktu, tenaga, dan biayanya untuk mereview fic saya, saya akan sangat berterima kas..+plakk+. Maaf banyak bicara, silahkan menikmati hidangan.

**Rahasia Ciel**

"Aku mau makan siang!" kata seorang anak lelaki berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan merenggangkan punggungnya.

"Baik, young master. Saya akan siapka.."

"Tidak! Aku mau makan di luar. Aku mau cari angin. Bosan di Manor House dan melihat kejadian seperti itu saja."

PRANGGGG

DUARRRR

HWAAAAAAAA...

"Tuh, kan," kata bocah berambut biru itu menegaskan.

"Baik, young master. Saya akan.."

"Sudah, sudah. Aku mau pergi sendiri. Aku bosan terus didampingi butler. Saat berjalan, pasti hanya kamu yang jadi pusat perhatian. Aku mau pergi sendiri," katanya.

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' pikir butlernya bingung.

"Sudahlah Sebastian. Aku pergi sekarang," kata tuannya Sebastian, berarti Ciel.

"Tapi, apa anda akan pergi dengan pakaian rumah begitu?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel melirik Sebastian.

"Apa salahnya pakaian ini? Daripada aku telanjang, kan? Semua pakaianku kan buatan manusia. Bukan buatan iblis," kata Ciel.

TAKK..

'Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku merasa aneh di akhir kalimatnya?' pikir Sebastian terus bertanya-tanya.

"Anda benar tidak apa-apa, young master?" tanya Sebastian khawatir.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine, too. And you?" kata Sebastian lebih ngawur dari tuannya.

'Aku salah bicara ya?' pikir Ciel sweatdrop.

"Pokoknya saya akan temani tuan muda kemanapun sampai mati pun! Bagaimana kalau ada preman mabuk yang mengira anda perempuan? Bahaya kan? Bisa-bisa anda malu hanya untuk berhadapan dengan ratu," kata Sebastian mengkhayal.

"Aku bisa memanggilmu kan disaat seperti itu," kata Ciel.

"Jadi susah kan, belum jalan kaki dari sini ke sana, belum diganggu oleh shinigami Grell itu, belum lagi saat saya tergoda oleh kucing manis di pinggir jalan, dan bisa saja di ujung jalan saya terpeleset hingga pakaian saya kotor, dan dengan alasan tersebut saya harus pulang dan mengganti pakaian, atau bisa saja.."

"Sudah cukup!" kata Ciel sweatdrop. "Aku pergi!" ujar Ciel sambil berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku sekali-kali ataupun muncul di hadapanku!" kata Ciel menoleh ke belakang dan menutup pintunya.

"Tuan.."

At evening.

"Tuan muda kenapa lama sekali? Saya kan jadi khawatir" cemas sang butler.

"Apa urusanmu? Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu!" kata Ciel.

"…" Sebastian tak berani berbicara.

"Saat-saat bersamamu adalah saat yang paling indah dalam hidupku~" kata seorang lelaki sambil memeluk pujaan hatinya yang telah memikat dirinya lahir batin.

"Sebastiaaannn!" teriak suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Sebastian.

"Ya tuan. Tunggu sebentar!" teriak balik Sebastian. Dengan terpaksa Sebastian melepaskan pelukan kekasih gelapnya itu. Wong rambut kekasihnya item, iyalah gelap.

"Kita jumpa lagi 1 jam dari sekarang," kata Sebastian sedih mengakhiri pertemuannya.

"Miaww?" balas kekasih hatinya.

Sebastian pun masuk ke rumah karena tuannya sudah berkali-kali memanggil namanya, padahal Sebastian sudah berpesan, "Panggil namaku 3x."

"Maaf, tuan, saya terlambat. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Coba kau lihat apa yang dilakukan Bard di dap.. Hatchuuu..." kata Ciel yang terpotong karena mendadak bersin menyerangnya.

"Ohh, tuan muda. Anda sakit?" tanya Sebastian.

"Enak saja. Jangan-jangan kamu abis mainan ama kucing ya?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya, tuan," kata Sebastian dengan senyum dan muka memerah lalu mata tertutup dan tangan kanan yang diangkatnya ke dada kiri kemudian dengan kakinya yang ditenggerkan -?-.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang?" tanya Ciel.

"Maaf tuan. Saya tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Rasanya kehidupan saya seperti neraka jika tak ada AC yang mendinginkan seperti dirinya. Dia benar-benar malaikat saya!" kata Sebastian lebay dengan pose seperti tadi, bedanya sekarang dia pake sayap. Raut wajah Ciel berubah. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sebastian yang menyadari hal itu bertanya, "Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Tidak. Tak ada apa-apa!" kata Ciel lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian memasuki kamarnya.

Akhir-akhir ini Sebastian merasa ada yang kurang beres dengan majikannya. Bukan hanya Sebastian, tetapi Bard, Maylene, dan Finny pun menyadarinya. Akhirnya mereka bekerja sama untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi pada tuannya.

"Pokoknya selidiki semuainya dengan sangat mendetail!" perintah Sebastian yang dijawab kompak, "Yes, Sir."

Saat Ciel makan malam, semua berdiri tegak menemani majikannya makan. Ciel tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Tak ada gerak mencurigakan dari target," bisik Bard pada Maylene di sebelahnya. Maylene pun membisikkan hal yang sama pada Finny, "Tak ada gerak mencurigakan dari target."

"Apanya yang tidak ada? Lihat tuh, tumben kan tuan Ciel ngambil sayuran aja, daging tak di sentuh sama sekali. Jangan-jangan dia menyembunyikan penyakit kolesterolnya selama ini" terang Finny. Maylene pun membisikkan hal yang sama pada Bard.

"Itu kan karena dagingnya terlalu jauh. Biasanya juga tuan Ciel ambil yang dekat-dekat" bisik Bard. Maylene mengopernya pada Finny.

"Bisa saja kan di minta tolong sama Sebastian" bisik Finny pada Maylene. Lalu terjadilah perdebatan dalam bisik-bisik. Ciel pun merasa risih.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Sebastian, tendang mereka keluar! Aku jadi ga nafsu makan melihat tingkah mereka" perintah Ciel.

"Yes, my lord" jawab sang butler.

"Tidakkk. Tuan muda, maafkan kamiii" teriak mereka, namun mereka sudah disepak duluan oleh Sebastian.

'Mengganggu!' batin Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Aku ada kepentingan, jadi aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" kata Ciel.

"Malam-malam begini tuan? Apa tak bisa besok saja?" tanya Ciel.

"Jika terlalu lama memegang pekerjaan, bisa-bisa menjadi tambah berat kan? Belum lagi ditambah dengan pekerjaan besok," kata Ciel.

"Iya ya"

"Lalu aku mau kau lakukan satu hal!" kata Ciel.

"Apa itu tuan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau jaga mereka bertiga di rumah! Aku tak mau mansionku hancur untuk kesekian kalinya" perintah Ciel.

"Tapi tuan, buat kloning itu melelahkan" kata Sebastian terus terang.

"Maksudku kau tak usah menemaniku!" kata Ciel.

"Tuan. Sudah kesekian kalinya anda menyuruh saya untuk tidak menemani anda. Ada apa? Apa saya berbuat salah pada anda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak. Kau tak berbuat salah. Hanya saja.." kata Ciel menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa tuan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Lupakan. Pokoknya kau turuti saja perintahku!"

Sejenak, timbul wajah yang membingungkan pada Sebastian, lalu ia memasang senyum dan berkata, "Yes, my lord"

"Haduh, kenapa kalian jadi ikut-ikutan? Kasihan pak Tanaka sendiri jaga rumah" kata Sebastian.

"Memang kau mau Tanaka itu juga ikut?" tanya Bard.

"Bukan seperti itu maksud" kata Sebastian sweatdrop.

"Lihat! Tuan muda berhenti berjalan!" kata Maylene nunjuk-nunjuk Ciel. Benar saja si Ciel berhenti. Lalu Ciel menoleh ke belakang. Semua makhluk itu menyembunyikan diri.

"Gawat!" Sebastian bergumam. Akhirnya Ciel mengabaikan firasatnya dan berjalan lanjut. Ciel memasuki rumah tua tak berpenghuni yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Dengan sepotong lilin, ia meyakini dirinya untuk masuk, dan kini Ciel telah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah itu.

'Apa Undertaker pindah rumah?' pikir Sebastian bingung.

"Kalian diam di sini. Saya takut kalau.."

"Tidak. Kami ikut masuk. Enak saja kamu mau masuk sendiri" bantah Bard.

"Saya takut kalau di dalam ada hal-hal gaib yang tak bisa dibayangkan atau dijelaskan oleh akal sehat manusia. Jadi kalian diam di sini saja. Kalau di dalam aman, saya akan memberi tahu kalian dengan wireless ini, dan kalian boleh masuk sesuai petunjukku nanti" kata Sebastian memberi wireless pada Bard. "Tapi jika di dalam ada bahaya, saya akan memberitahu, dan kalian tinggal menyelamatkan diri. Percayalah, saya bisa menyelamatkan diri saya dan tuan Ciel" ucap Sebastian.

"Baiklah" ujar ketiga orang itu kompak. Sebastian masuk ke rumah tua itu sambil tersenyum sendiri. Dia hanya mencoba menakut-nakuti 3 makhluk yang sedang waspada itu dengan kata-katanya tadi. Mana mungkin, kan, seorang Earl Phantomhive melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh? Memang hal teraneh yang dilakukan Earl adalah mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis.

Samar-samar Sebastian mendengar suara. "Pelan-pelan saja. Masih banyak waktu kok."

'Suara ini..' batin Sebastian.

"Kau ini. Lucu sekali. Aku ingin sekali membawamu pulang. Tapi entahlah.."

'Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?' pikir Sebastian.

"Tuann!" teriak Sebastian kelepasan. Dan kini sepertinya dia merasa telah melakukan hal bodoh.

"Apa-apaan kau Sebastian?" tanya Ciel kesal. Oh, rupanya yang bersuara tadi adalah Ciel. Tentu saja Sebastian sudah hafal suara Ciel. Apa yang dilakukan si Phantomhive ini?

"Tuan, apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Sebastian. Yang dilihat Sebastian. Tuannya sedang memegang bungkusan entah apa. Di depannya terdampar sesosok binatang yang sedang makan. Masih kecil.

"Tuan, itu apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ini anak anjing. Aku menemukannya. Tapi kalau ku bawa pulang, bisa-bisa bertengkar sama peliharaanmu," kata Ciel.

"Memang ada apa dengan kucing dan anak anjing?" tanya Sebastian menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan!" kata Ciel.

"Tapi.. Tuan.." kata Sebastian gantung.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Anak anjing ini lucu sekali~ Bawa pulang saja. Saya yang akan urus mereka agar tidak bertengkar. Akan saya buatkan rumah berbeda untuk mereka" kata Sebastian memeluk anak anjing itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Ciel.

"Horee~" ceria Sebastian udah kaya Tobi saraf kena asma. Di mulailah hari dengan gonggongan anak anjing dan meongan kucing mengitari Manor House bikin Ciel sumpek.

**~FIN~**

Thank's udah baca. Kalau ada kesalahan ngetik, tolong kasih tau ya lewat review. Author ga sempet baca ulang. Hahaha ..


End file.
